A Second Chance: Xenologue
by Renegade Saint
Summary: Taking place in my "A Second Chance" AU hears is where I'm going to put all Xenologue and a few original ones but with my AU's Twist. I hope that you all enjoy. Current Xenologue: Original Xenologue: A Look Into the Past Short Summary: Corrin and her family must head into the past to stop an evil that has invaded Old Vala.
1. Calling in a Favor

(One month after chapter 15 in "A Second Chance")

Corrin was on patrol duty looking around their camp for anything out of the ordinary and looking for anything that could be a threat.

Unfortunately for Corrin she thought that patrol duty was boring. She didn't mind if Robin came with her but do to him bring the tactician and now planning there moves against Anankos and his army so he couldn't join her as often as she'd like.

About halfway through her patrol she was starting to lose steam.

"I know this is important and everything but it's so.." Before she could finish she saw a strange glow a small distance away and for some strange reason she was drawn to it and she began to walk towards it.

After a few minutes of walking towards the glow Corrin was shocked to find a young woman with mint green hair up in a pony tail with a strange trinket on the middle of her for head. She wore a red dress with pink boots and red gloves. Corrin also noted that she had pointed ears like her and was the source of the glow.

Corrin thought that she should be in awe...but it was kinda hard see as that the woman was asleep.

"Um." She said walking up to the woman and slightly shook. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The woman then mumbled something then sat up and stretched while yawning. "Oh your hear." She said rubbing her eyes. "I was being to wonder when you would arrive and I must have dozed off."

"Wait what!?" She yelled. "Never mind who are you?"

"No one you know but that tactician of your's does." The woman said and shocking Corrin.

"Wait you know Grima?!" She asked.

"Really of all the names to choose from he had to pile that one." She said under her breath. "Yes I know him. He's an old friend." She said before standing up. "Anyway I have come to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked wary of the woman.

"Far to the east there is a gate that has magic that has been around since the gods created your world." She said almost sounding like a narrator in a play. "There you will find a bridge that when the five mystic weapons are placed there will open up a way to the past."

"What does that mean?" Corrin asked confused.

The woman sighed and looked over to Corrin. "Basically you and your siblings must head to this bridge and go to the past." She said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Really going into the past, you have to be kidding me!" Corrin said. "And beside how do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Tell Grima to remember the 25th of May and he can tell you that I can be trusted." The woman said getting up.

The woman then walked a few feet from Corrin and was engulfed in a large white flower and when it bloomed a moment later a white dragon appeared and flew off into the distance. This lead Corrin to trust her a little more than she did.

...

Robin was looking over some of the maps of Vala that the army had manage to steal and salvage from raids and ruins.

"So if we keep heading north then will reach the capital in a few weeks at least a few months at most. And that's the easy part." Robin said to himself before.

"Grima are you in hear?" A familiar voice said and bringing a smile to the tactician's face.

"Ah Corrin I'm here just looking over my maps." He said and Corrin walked in. "So what do you need?"

"Well is there a bridge located to the Far East?" Corrin asked actually happy that Robin already had his maps out.

"Give me a minute." Robin said and began to look over the maps he had.

A moment later he spoke again. "Yes hear it is "The Bridge of Ages" and for some strange reason it doesn't seem to connect to any land structure." Robin said and looked over to her. "Alright care to answer why you wanted to know that?"

Corrin was quite for a moment before looking back over to Robin. "Grima I meet someone who said that they know you and she told me to say 'Remember the 5th of May'."

"Tiki." Robin said before going quite for a moment. "I'm guessing that she wants to cash in that favor I owe her?"

"It seems so because she said that we must head to this bridge and head into the past." She said vary unsurprisingly.

"Really more of that." He said before sighing. "Look Corrin I know that it sounds like some sort of prank or lie but trust me when I say this. If she said that we need to head that way then we better well go there."

"Alright Grima I trust you, I'll get Xander and the others ready to head out." She said before moving closer to Robin. "Before I go." She said before kissing the tactician again and then went off.

"Why does she always do that." Robin said smiling.

...

After gathering the army and telling them there change in plans. After a few days of strangely conflict free marching they finally made it to The Bridge of Ages.

"So this is the bridge that that girl was talking about." Corrin said looking over the area.

The 'bridge' was just two pillars made of white and black stone both with some sort of writing on both of them.

"Please tell me that we didn't just marched for three days with little rest and fighting the strange land of Valla just to look at some dame pillars!" Takumi said with annoyance in his tone.

"Well I..." Before Corrin could say anything Robin walked over to one of the pillars and began to look over it.

"It looks like old Plegian." Robin said to himself and began to read it out loud. "When the descendants of the dragons of Dusk and Dawn arrive and the mighty Yato is held high the way to the past will be reviled."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoma asked and was meet with no answer.

"Held high huh." Corrin said before drawing the Yato and held it high.

As she did both of the dragon's eyes began to glow and the ground be to shake.

"Corrin what did you do?!" Leo asked yelled trying to keep his footing.

As she was about to speak a flash of light blinded them. Once the group regained their sight they saw a stone wall that had the two dragons decorated it but wish there hands opened and a place in the middle that looked like five vary familiar weapons. And for some reason the text had changed.

"Now it say, 'Now if the wielders of weapons of legend place their them with in the stone and the way shall be shown." Robin said.

Xander and Ryoma then looked over at the wall and walked over to and placed there blades in the they did one of each of the dragons eyes began to glow.

"Well I guess you three now know what to do." Robin said looking over at the boys and Corrin.

After trading looks Leo and Takumi placed there weapons into the wall causing the dragons other eyes to glow. Corrin then placed the Yato in the middle between the two dragons.

The wall then began to glow and then began to form in to a bridge and leading into some kind of vortex that was very familiar to Robin.

"Well isn't this familiar." Inigo said under his breath.

"Tell me something I don't know." Severa said.

"Alright then let's do this!" Owain said beginning to move towards the vortex before.

"Wait!" Robin yelled stopping him in his tracks and getting some looks from the others."There's more to the inscription." He said before clearing his throat. "Only only those with Dawn, Dusk and Silent blood may enter through."

"Wait that means."

"Yes only our lords and ladies may go through the vortex." Sazio said.

"Yes and unfortunately Corrin and them can't take there weapons." Robin said.

After a moment of silence. "Well we came this far and if our past is in trouble than I will fight for it." Azura said.

"Agreed. And besides its against my nature not to help those in need." Corrin said.

"Well count me in. I mean what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help." Takumi said putting a smile on Corrin's face.

"Why are we in agreement Takumi." Leo said.

"I'll go anywhere you'll go Corrin. I made a promise remember." Hinoka said readying herself.

"Remember that I vowed to crush anything in your way darling. Camilla said.

"Just give us a little bit to get some weapons and I'll help you lead the charge." Xander said before Inigo handed him him his sword.

"Ah I almost forgot about that for a moment thank you for reminding me Xander." Ryoma said before Sazio handed him a spare katana he apparently always carried.

"My staffs are primed and I'm ready to go." Elise said with her usual energy.

"I'm ready as well Corrin." Sakura said.

"Well if you all are ready then I guess will see you later then." Robin said.

After gathering some supplies and saying there good bye the family entered the vortex.

...

A.N: Told you I'm trancfering my Orignal Xenologe into its own fic hope y'all don't mind.


	2. Unexpected Hero

Traveling through time was hard to explain. At first Corrin was walking until she took a few feet and then it felt as she as if she was falling. After what seemed like hours of falling through time Corrin felt a little turbulence and then a bright flash of light and then pain.

"Ow." Corrin said rubbing her head and getting up. "Is everyone okay?!" She asked yelled opening her eyes.

"I'm fine Corrin." The familiar voice of Ryoma said.

"Don't worry Corrin I've had worse." Hinoka said as she got up and relived to se her pegasus was alright as well.

"I think I landed on my coin pouch." Takumi said with a groaned, so yah he was alright.

"I'm alright big sister." Sakura said dusting off her robes.

After looking around Corrin noticed two things, one they where still in Vala but not as fractured per say, the second was. "Hay do you guys know where Xander and the others are?" She asked.

The Hoshidoen Royals then looked around and noticed that they where the only five hear.

"It looks like we've been separated from the Nohrians and Azura." Ryoma said.

"I wonder..." Corrin was about to say until.

"H..HELP!" A voice yelled.

The siblings then looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw what looked like a village with smoke coming from it.

"Oh no!" Corrin said and then rushed over to the village.

"Wait, Corrin!" Ryoma yelled but it was to late as she was already half way to the smoking village.

"Well we better go after her, gods know what trouble she'll get into." Takumi said and the others seemed to agree.

...

Upon reaching the village, Corrin notices that the village was only partly on fire and that they where some group of people raiding the village.

"What in the name of the gods is..." Before she was about to finish she heard a scream and saw a man cowering in fear as one of the men with an axe.

Corrin first instinct took over and she ran over to the man drawing her blade and impaled the axe user through his chest...unfortunately all that did was stop the man momentarily.

The two stood there for a moment until the "man" then turn his head to face Corrin and showing her a masked face, this of course did shock. The man no monster then turned his body to where his head was, it raised up its axe above its head only for an arrow to hit it in the head and began to dissolve.

"Damn it Corrin don't just stand there!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her.

Corrin turned around and saw her Hoshidoen siblings running (ridding in Hinoka's case). "Oh sorry!" She yelled before running up to them.

"Are you alright?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm fine just a little shocked." Corrin said and that made the others raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I mean no offense Corrin but..."

"I know I know. I've seen a lot of death and unfortunately I'm used to it, but this is different." Corrin said. "Look when ever I impaled that 'thing' it didn't die."

"Well some people can take that and still fight." Ryoma said.

"I know but how do you explain how it turned his head towards me and then it's body." Corrin said.

Ryoma was about to say something but he was cut off by a scream further into the village.

"We can talk later, we need to deal with that first." Hinoka said.

"Agreed." Corrin said and the six went further into the village.

...

Once the group got to the town center they saw a large group of those monsters where raiding and killing the villagers.

"Damn it, there to many of them to take on with out an actual plan!" Takumi yelled out.

Corrin then monitored the central of town and noticed that what they had in numbers they didn't have in brains or quality as she saw them carry bronze weapons and where near some hazardous areas.

"Alright I think I got something." Corrin said getting the others attention. "Takumi some of those monsters are near some buildings that are only hanging on with vary little support, a well placed arrow or two could case them to collapse. Sakura as always your on support but if any of them get close put that archery training to good use, and the rest of us will try and get rid of the ones that are left." Corrin said mimicking her husband's "tactician's voice."

"Good plain Corrin, it seems that Grima is rubbing off on you." Ryoma said and the others agreed and sprang into action.

...

Inside the village elder's house things where not going well for him.

"I'm only going to ask this once." A woman said raising the old man up by his neck. "Where. Is. The. Capital?" She asked coldly and putting a dagger to his face.

"It its farther north...a..about a weeks journey." The elder said scared out of his mind.

"If your lying I'll just have to stop by another village and so on and so forth." She said and slit the elder's throat and throw him down on the ground.

She then began walking to the door until something out the window caught her eye.

"What do we have here?" She asked herself walking towards the window.

What she saw where two men and three women fighting and actually winning against the Risen...her Risen.

"Well isn't that interesting." The woman said to herself as the last of the Risen where cut down by the older looking one of the five. "Looks as if I need to raise more and join the fray myself." She said as a sadistic smile came to her face.

...

After Ryoma was done cutting down the last monster the oldest Hoshidan sheathed the Steel Katana he was using and turned to the others.

"So do you believe me now?" Corrin asked her other older brother.

"Yes, these things are not men but monster." Ryoma said.

"Uh guys?" Takumi said and the others turned towards him.

"What is it Takumi?" Hinoka asked only for her brother to point in the direction he was facing.

The others looked over to where he was pointing and saw another group of those monsters and they looked stronger than the first group.

"Damn it!" Corrin yelled out drawing her Steel Sword.

"That's a lot of monsters." Hinoka said preparing herself. "Well bring um on!"

"We can't die hear not after everything we've been through." Ryoma said drawing his blade.

As the monsters marched towards them. "It looks like you five need some help." A booming voice yelled out.

The five then turned to see who yelled out. What they saw where four people two men and two women.

One of the men rode up to with the others falling behind him. He was man around Ryoma or Xander's age with black hair and soul patch, to Corrin he had a familiar face but she could place her finger on it, he wore black and purple Great Knight armor but a bit more regal and carrying a large axe over his shoulder. "So what do say." He said with a strangely familiar smile.

"Well help would be nice but.." Before Corrin could finish she was cut off by the man.

"Well you heard the girl men!" He said. "And Milady."

"Save your flirtations for later milord." The woman on the other horse said giving the armored man another familiar look. Corrin noticed that the woman was dressed in black Calvaler armor like her best friend and looked like the female version of her big brother Xander.

"If you two are done flirting." The man in a grab that looked like a Mage style of explores clothes said getting a look that would give Xander a run for his money from the woman. "We have to deal with that."

"Agreed." A woman who looked to be in her late 30's and dressed in tattered armor said raising an axe over her shoulder.

"We'll introduced ourselves later for now fight!" The armored man yelled and changed at the enemy.

"Is he always like that?" Corrin asked somehow feeling hypocritical.

"You have no idea." The mounted woman said before changing towards the enemy as well with the rest fallowing behind.

...

The woman who summoned the Risen was on top of a roof over looking the fight below.

Once again the Risen despite their superior numbers where loosing to the nine warriors. But that didn't matter for it was a great learning opportunity to see how one of their greatest threats fought.

The Prince of Nohr himself.

...

After Corrin cut the last monsters head off she turned towards her new allies.

"Okay...now that...that's over I'd say...we should introduce ourselves." Corrin said between breaths.

"Are you alright?" The armored man asked with a hint of concern.

"Yah...just a little...tired." She said shooting the man a smile.

"Are you sure you usually..." Takumi was about to finish until Corrin cut him off.

"I said I'm fine damn it!" She yelled at her younger brother!

"Okay gees, sorry." Takumi said a little put off by that.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Corrin apologized to her brother.

"Well anyway I guess I'll start by introducing us." The man said. "The guy who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else is Corbin."

"Greetings." Corbin said reading a book and not looking towards them.

"The woman with the axe is Deanna."

"Hello." Deanna said giving them a quick salute.

"And the lovely lady over there." He said pointing over to the Calvaler. "Is Katerina."

"If milord flirts with any of you please come and find me an I'll gladly put a stop to it." Katerina said.

"And me I'm..." Before man could finish.

"Prince Garon of Nohr!" A woman's voice yelled out and shocking the five siblings.

After recovering from shock the siblings and the now known Nohrians looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a woman standing on a roof. She was young with blood red hair that covered one of her yellow eyes, she wore the garb of an assassin but dark purple with the scarf that had a familiar eye design.

"Uh do I know you?" Garon asked the woman. "If not I most certainly like..." Before he could finish the woman throw a knife at Garon but it just bounced off his armor.

"I'm not interested prince." The woman said smiling at them.

"Well can I at least get your?" Garon asked throwing his axe on his shoulder.

The woman continued to smile. "Aria, why do you ask?"

"So I know who I'm going to kill." Garon said before the Aria throw a flash bomb at them and disappeared.

After the group regained their sight and noticed that the woman was gone Garon turned to Corrin and the others.

"Well as I was saying my name is Garon Prince of Nohr and you are?" Garon asked the Hoshidans and Corrin and they where speechless.

...

A.N: Yah I'm uploading all O.X Chapter Today


	3. Lightning Dragon

Corrin couldn't believe that the man in front of her was her adopted father Garon for three reasons.

One he was not a raving mad man who threatened anyone or anything who he saw as weak.

Two he wasn't trying to kill her and her Hoshidoen siblings.

Three and this one was the one that truly made her not believe that this was the mad King. He was flirting with Hinoka.

"So miss Hinoka would you do this poor man a favor and have tea with me?" Garon asked the red haired princess and using one of Laslow's lines.

Ryoma and Takumi where about to say something to Garon until he was hit over the top of his head by the butt of a lance.

"Ow!" Garon yelled out and turned behind him seeing his retainer Katerina holding said lance. "Gods woman what did you do that for?!"

"Because you where being a pig, milord." Katerina said spitting out the the last word and turned to Corrin and the others. "If he tries to flirt with any of you, you are free to hit him as hard as you like."

"Oh I will." Hinoka said giving the future king a death glare.

"Gees Katerina, you are my retainer isn't that supposed to mean your supposed to support me?" Garon said in a defeated tone and earning a chuckle from the Mage and the older women.

"Yes it does, but that doesn't mean I will let you harass any 'pretty' thing that catches your eye." She said with a stern tone.

"Katerina is right milord. One day you may end up flirting with someone who will stick a dagger in you." The Mage said with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Corbin, not you to." Garon said before turning to Corrin and the others. "Well anyway, we introduced ourselves so it's your turn now."

"Oh gods this is bad." Corrin thought. "What should I do, should I give him my real name or a made up one." She continued to think. "What would Azura do." Speaking of which.

...

A few moments earlier after everyone left the time thing. Azura had been blinded by a flash of light.

"Offf." She said getting up after landing on her back and regaining her eyesight, and was shocked at what was around her. "Is this Valla?" She asked herself.

"Uhg, gods." A familiar voice said behind Azura said.

"Xander, are you alright?" Azura asked walking up to the oldest Nohrian.

"Other than a slight headache I'm fine." Xander said before looking around. "Is everyone else alright!?"

"I'm fine Xander, just a little shook up is all." Camilla said getting up.

"I've been better, though I have seen to have lost my coin pouch." Leo said, so he was mostly fine.

"Well that was something I wouldn't recommend to a friend." Elise said.

After hearing no more voices and looking around for a bit (and finding their mounts) they couldn't find the Hoshidoens or Corrin.

"Damn, it seems that we have been separated from Corrin and the Hoshidoens." Xander said.

"It seems that way." Azura said

"Well at least we know what to do first." Leo said. "We need to know where we are and then find the others."

"Where in Valla." Azura said and getting some confused looks.

"Are you sure Azura? I mean isn't Valla vary.." Elise said trying to find the correct word.

"Broken, then yes." Azura said. "But it seems that the bridge was indeed a way into the past."

"Okay that may answer one question but we now have two more, like 'Where are we in Vala' and the other is when." Leo said and unfortunately the other agreed with him.

"Well for right now let's put our attention on finding Corrin and the others." Xander said which the other agreed. "Azura, sense you know more about Valla would you mind leading us?"

"I'll try my best but I have little memory of Valla and the most I know of it has come from my mother. Azura said.

"Well at least it's more than the rest of us." Elise said with her usual peppy tone and it reassured Azura who then began moving with the others in tow.

...

After riding for about an hour the Nohrians and Azura had seen nothing out of the ordinary...well what passes for ordinary in Valla. Until a vary familiar lightning bolt was seen.

"Is that?" Leo asked tracking the bolt to a ruin.

"I don't think so." Azura said. "Ryoma left Raijinto back at the bridge."

"Well whoever is over there they maybe in need of some help." Xander said.

"I have to agree." Azura agreed and they road towards the source.

...…...…...

"Damn...this is a...good fight." A samurai said between breaths staring down a lot of Risen.

"Is now really the time, milord." The ninja besides him said.

"Really now that's a surprise." A female Oni Savage (wearing a actual shirt) said.

"What makes you say that?" The ninja asked throwing one of his shureken at a Risen Fighter.

"Because he's right this is a good fight!" The woman said hitting one of the Risen when it got close.

"I have received praise from the great Ikona, Damn then that means this is going to be last fight!" The Swordmaster said laughing cutting down another Risen.

"That stretching it Lord Sumeragi!" Ikona yelled changing at a Risen.

Until it was destroyed by some sort of magic. "What the?"

"Looks as if you three could use some help!" A voice said.

Looking behind the Hoshidens saw the Nohrian siblings ridding into the Ruins.

"Look at that Sazio, the Nohrians sent us some reinforcements!" Sumeragi said.

"It appears they also have a Vallan on their company." Saizo said pointing at Azura.

"Does really matter let's get back into the fight!" Izumo yelled out.

"Agreed, if any are in need of healing go to Elise. Leo, you stay back and deal with any who get close to her. Camilla, you and I will help push the offenses with the Hoshidans. Azura see if you can find any thing that can help turn the tide if need be." Xander said and was meet with a nod from the rest and road out with Camilla into the fray.

After seeing an actual plan Saizo turned to Sumeragi. "Why are you not as tactful?" The ninja asked his young lord.

"Shut up." He replied in defeat and ran in to join the fray.

.,...

Further into the ruins a Sorcerer with silver hair was examining the Ruins.

"There maybe enough magic hear to resurrect..." Before he could finish he was interrupted by the sounds of battle growing ever so close.

The man then did sigh and pulled out a familiar dark tome. "Useless Risen, you command them to guard as you work and they can't even do that." He said and began to walk towards the sounds.

...

As Xander impaled the last of the Risen he turned around and yelled. "Is everyone alright?!"

"I'm fine big brother!" Elise yelled out healing a cut that Sazio received.

"They couldn't even get close enough to lay a scratch on me." Leo said with a confident smirk.

Just as Camilla was about to say something she saw a dark lightning bolt that she managed to dodge just barley.

"You gods damn useless tools. There's only eight of them and they cut through all of you." A voice said.

The eight of them looked over and saw the silver haired Sorcerer holding a dark tome.

"I guess your the cause of this?" Sumeragi asked pointing Raijinto at him.

"Your power of observation is astounding, Prince of Hoshido." The Sorcerer deadpan though that revile didn't surprise the Nohrians seeing as he shared the same name and carrying Raijinto with him.

"So it seems that you know, you got me at a disadvantage here seeing as I don't know your name." Sumeragi said.

"Do you really think I am that much of a fool to revile my name to trash like you." The Sorcerer said.

"Well it looks like I'll just have to add a blank stone to the graveyard." Sumeragi said before rushing the Sorcerer.

But it seems that the man was much stronger than he looked as he blocked the legendary blade with his own tome.

"You should think before rushing into battle." The man said before blasting the future king with magic sending him into a wall.

"Milord!" The two Hoshidans yelled running over to.

"Don't worry the fool is alive. I have need of him." The man said before side stepping out of the way of a oncoming magic attack from Leo.

The man then turned towards the Nohrians. "Well I do know when I'm beat, and even though I am not I have more precious maters to tend to." He said before he was engulfed by dark energy and disappeared.

"Damn he could have had more information." Xander said before turning to Elise. "Go see how bad his wounds are if you will."

"You got it." She replied as Azura walked up to the eldest Nohrian.

"I have a feeling that we will be seeing him again." Azura said still surprisingly calm.

"Indeed, and unfortunately that magic he used reminds me of another's." Xander said and getting a nod form Azura.

...


	4. The Plan

After a brief introduction to each other the Hoshidans and Corrin where then asked a question.

"So, are you the Hoshidan reinforcements that the courier informed us about?" Garon asked the future Hoshidan nobles.

"Reinforcements?" Takumi asked genuinely confused about this.

"I'll take that as a no then." Garon said remounting his horse. "Should have known with one of my citizens with you. But then again that doesn't explain why your hear."

Garon did actually bring up a good point to Corrin as she just now realized that she was extremely pale compared to her Hoshidan family and she had a heavy Nohrian accent that some Hoshidans (Takumi manly) brought up. She then realized that the future king brought up another thing that they completely overlooked. How to explain why they where heair.

"We're a mercenary band that fell into the Bottomless Canyon while fighting some bandits and we ended up in this strange land." Ryoma surprisingly said.

"Really. I guess those rumors where true then." Garon said once again surprising the Hoshidans and Corrin. "Anyway I can tell you that you are no longer in Nohr or Hoshido, but The Invisible Kingdom of Valla. And I appreciate the help especially from a merc band with not one but three beautiful women in it."

"I'm married you know!" Corrin yelled out once again surprised by her own outburst.

"Sorry Milady but I can't help but State the facts when there in front of me." Garon said unfazed by Corrin's outburst.

"Milord if you are done harassing the woman of this band can I make a suggestion?" Katerina asked riding up to the future mad king.

"What is it Katerina?" Garon asked rather casual.

"If we are to be traveling through Valla with those things on the loses, then I suggest that you hire these miscreants. They seem quite skilled." Katerina said.

"Hay who are you calling miscreant! You Nohrian..." Before Takumi could finish that complaint he was cut off by Hinoka putting her hand over his mouth.

"I agree with Katerina brother. Safety in numbers and all." Hinoka said more or less agreeing with the Calvaler. "Plus we could use the gold." She added trying to keep with the merc story.

"Brother huh. Well seeing as my lovely retainer and your sister seem to agree on this. I'm going to offer you a contract of five thousand gold pieces for you to join with us until we no longer have need of you." Garon said with a smile on his face.

"I see no reason to decline but what do the rest of you think?" Ryoma asked the rest.

"This may further our goal and put us on the right path so I'm up for it!" Corrin said with a little energy.

"You already know my answer." Hinoka told her older brother.

"I'll go wherever you all go." Sakura said.

"Well as much as I disapprove of this I guess I'll tag along." Takumi said removing his sister hand from his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Garon said. "Gather your things and prepare to march we'll make why for the capital in as soon as we can!" Garon yelled out with authority in his voice and he road off a bit with his retainer not far behind.

"You know the day I started taking orders from King Garon was the day I believed hell would freeze over." Takumi said.

"Well we are in the past so he's not technically king yet." Corrin said trying to cheer up her brother. "And in all honesty I'm worried about Azura and the others.

...

"So you guys are royal map makers and not our reinforcements who fell into the Bottomless Canyon. But luckily you found Azura who is a Vallian and agreed to take you to the capital. Am I right?" Sumeragi asked after receiving the Nohrians' cover story.

"Yes...that's right Lord Sumeragi." Xander said and reminding himself to give Leo a lecture on not giving a cover story unless they all agree on it.

"Don't call me that. Sumeragi is good enough and don't take this the wrong way but I don't believe your story." Sumeragi said and that brought a bit of concern to the Nohrians. "But I understand that a man has to have some secrets so I won't pry." He added bringing some much needed relief to the Nohrians.

"Thank you Lord, I mean Sumeragi." Xander said.

"Don't mention it." Sumeragi said before turning to his retainers. "Hay Saizo where were we heading again?!" Cue face palm from his retainers and Leo.

"Where you not listening to your father's note milord?" Saizo asked with annoyance in his tone.

"If I said no would you hold it agents me?"

The ninja just sighed.

"You shouldn't have been surprised." The Oni Savage said as if she was stating the obvious.

"I know Ikona, I know." Sazio told her pinching his nose.

"Yah Sazio! You know I've got a short attention!" Sumeragi joked.

Saizo thought about punching his lord for that comment but voted against it, as not the he hasn't done it before but he knew that Sumeragi would win if he did. "We are on our way to the capital to assist the Vallian King in any way we can."

"Oh right." Sumeragi then turned to the Nohrians. "Hay, you guys are heading for the capital right?"

"Yes. We are." Xander replied.

"Well then would you like to travel with us?" Sumeragi asked much to the shock of the Nohrians.

"Wouldn't you be afraid that we could be assassins that would kill you within a heart beet or that we could be working with your enemies?!" Leo asked fanatically and baffled by the soon to be king.

Sumeragi just gave the a sly smirk. "Yah your right I should probably be worried about that and just stay away from you. But when I looked into the big guys eyes I knew that I could trust you." He told them never losing his smirk. "So what do ya say you in or out?"

"Xander there is safety in numbers." Azura brought up and Xander agreed.

"Also it looks like not a one of them know healing magic and both big sister and Grima said I'm getting better at it!" Elise said with her standard tone.

"They could use some more muscle darling." Camilla brought up.

"Alright then Sumeragi will accompany you to the capital and help you in any way we can." Xander said.

Sumeragi keep his smirk and looked at the Nohrians. "Alright then Saizo, Ikona we're heading out and you heard the 'Map Makers' they'll be traveling with us for now! So play nice okay."

The two retainers just shot daggers at the young prince and nodded before gathering their supply's.

Sumeragi then turned to Xander. "Also I'm not one for my power of observation but I think you circlet is a bit to expensive for a map maker Xand." He said before walking away.

After Sumeragi was out of earshot Leo road up to his brother "It seems that Lord Sumeragi knows more then he is letting on so we should be careful just encase we mess the time line up."

"Leo, I think we may already have." Xander said taking off his crown.

...

A.N; Yup All of them are here

Anyway as always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Meeting of Fate


End file.
